Recordando
by NanuRiveros
Summary: El siguiente Fic, es un One-Shot que participa en el concurso: Mes de Mayo en Conmemoración de la batalla de Hogwarts, resaltando la figura de Severus Snape. Donde Harry trata de disipar las dudas de Albus Severus y recuerda un poco lo que vivió, sobre todo recuerda al profesor Severus Snape.


Este fic participa del concurso del _**Mes de Mayo en Conmemoración de la batalla de Hogwarts resaltando la figura del Héroe, Severus Snape.**_

_**Declame:**__ Los personajes aquí nombrados, le pertenecen a la maravillosa **JKR.** La historia es mía, sacada a partir del capítulo final, en la parte donde Harry habla con Albus. No permito que esta ni ninguna de mis obras sean publicadas en otra página. Para más información, visiten mi perfil._

* * *

Habían pasado 19 años desde la Batalla de Hogwarts, donde con tan solo 17 años, Harry había derrotado al Lord Voldemort. En la actualidad se encontraba en el andén 9¾, junto a su esposa y sus tres hijos. Ginny había estado enamorada de él desde muy chica y lo había esperado durante tanto tiempo. Por eso no dudo en pedirle matrimonio. Los señores Weasley estuvieron muy contentos, George se había reído y le había dicho "te demoraste mucho" y Ron, su mejor amigo, simplemente lo abrazo. No se arrepentí ni un momento de haberla hecho su esposa. Ella le dio su amor sin duda y ter hermosos hijos. James Sirius, Albus Severus y Lily Luna. Para James seria su segundo año en Hogwarts, un Gryffindor sin duda alguna. Para Albus sería el primero, y sabía que su hijo tenía miedo. La voz de su hijo lo hizo volver a la realidad.

**_-Papa, ¿Y se me toca Slytherin?_** -dijo Albus mirando a su padre.

Se acordaba que, muchos años atrás, él también había tenido ese miedo. El día que cumplió 11 años, Hagrid interrumpió en la casa donde se encontraba y le había puesto a Duddley una cola de cerdo por comerse el pastel que Hagrid le había hecho. Desde ese día su vida cambio. Era "el niño que vivió". Se acordaba que Hogwarts se había convertido en su verdadera casa, ya que allí vivió grandes aventuras. Conoció a la familia Weasley, quienes lo integraron como uno más en la familia, a sus mejores amigos Ron y Hermione, a Neville, Luna, Dobby, Tonks, Remus, Sirius, Ojo Loco, el profesor Dumbledore, gente que lo quería y daban (y dieron) su vida por él. También conoció a gente que lo quería, pero no con cariño, sino más bien, con odio, como los mortifagos y a su gran enemigo Lord Voldemort. Pero en especial conoció a Severus Snape.

Harry creía que su profesor de pociones lo odiaba y él también había sentido cierto rencor hacia Snape, más cuando este le provocó la muerte a Albus Dumbledore, hasta el fatídico día en que su profesor murió. Sabía que aquella guerra, implicaba ciertos sacrificios, tanto para los mortifagos como para él. Si la Orden del Fénix hubiera acabado con Voldemort, se hubieran evitado muchas muertes, como lo eran las de sus padres, de su padrino Sirius, de Fred, de Tonks, de Lupin, de Moody, el viejo director Albus Dumbledore y en especial de Severus Snape. El día en que murió, su última voluntad fue entregarle una lagrima con sus más preciados recuerdos. Cuando vertió la lagrima en el pensador, se sorprendió lo que allí vio. El profesor lo había cuidado desde el mismo momento en el que la profesora Minerva McGonagall, lo había nombrado, porque sabía que era el hijo que Lily Evans había tenido con James Potter. Y aunque no la hubiera podido salvarla a ella de la muerte, no permitiría que él tuviera el mismo final que su madre. Por eso se sintió por siempre en deuda con Snape.

Cuando su segundo hijo llegó, no dudo en ponerle Albus Severus, ya que eran dos de los hombres que lo habían cuidado y guiado toda su estadía en Hogwarts.

Miro a su hijo y le dijo:

**_-Albus Severus Potter, llevas el nombre de dos grandes directores, uno era de Slytherin, y fue el hombre más valiente que he conocido. Ten por seguro que el sombrero seleccionador te mandara a la casa correcta._**

Su hijo lo miro. Tanto Albus, como James y Lily sabía la historia de sus padres, de todo lo que vivieron y porque llevaban los nombres que llevaban.

Sus hijos se despidieron y subieron al tren, pensando en las grandes aventuras que vivirían.

—

Dos días después, Harry recibió en su despacho de Auror. Una lechuza blanca, perteneciente de su hijo.

_"Papá:_

_ El sombrero seleccionador me ha mandado a Slytherin, y aunque me hubiera gustado ser un Gryffindor como tú, mama y James, me siento feliz de estar aquí. En la sala común he encontrado el retrato del antiguo director, muchos dicen que fue un gran hombre. Mis compañeros son todos muy buenos conmigo, y ya tengo un amigo nuevo. Su nombre es Scorpius Malfoy. Dice que su papá te conoce, ¿es cierto? Espero encontrar grandes aventuras como vos y los tíos. Los extraños mucho, sobre todo a mamá."_

Harry sonrió. ¿Quién lo diría?, era amigo del hijo de Draco Malfoy. Y aunque le hubiera gustado que su hijo sea un Gryffindor, sabía que en Slytherin encontraría la lealtad. Si su viejo profesor de pociones estuviera vivo, se encontraría sacándoles puntos. Ante este pensamiento Harry sonrió.

Porque lo único que la guerra no le saco, fue el amor y cariño de todos sus queridos. Porque el amor es la magia más poderosa que pudiera existir siempre.

**_Always._**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado.

Amor y Cohetes

Luna Malfoy


End file.
